


Хороший мальчик.

by Scheinbar



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Light BDSM, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sorry Not Sorry, Spanking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 02:44:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scheinbar/pseuds/Scheinbar
Summary: Воспитательные меры.





	Хороший мальчик.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LizziRiver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizziRiver/gifts).



Джон точно знал, что терпения у Роджера практически не было. Слава богу, что остальных трех терпения хватало. Но сегодня был явно не тот день. 

Да, каждый из них мог запороть репетицию. Каждый мог вести себя, как засранец. В конце концов, что бы там ни говорил Фредди, они все четверо были истеричными королевами. Поэтому Джон честно терпел все выходки Роджера. Но потом и его терпение закончилось. 

\- Брайан, дорогой, ты не мог бы принести для нас кофе? - С самой мягкой улыбкой попросил Джон, после того, как Роджер в очередной раз оборвал песню, разоравшись, что они нарушают ритм.

\- А... Ладно. - Брайан снял гитару и, покраснев до самых кончиков ушей, вышел из комнаты. Он все еще не определился, как относиться к тому, что происходит между остальными тремя. Не знал, хочет ли он присоединиться, хочет ли смотреть, или хочет не знать об этом. Закрыв за собой дверь он облизнул губы и медленно выдохнул, успокаиваясь. Хорошо, что сегодня здесь никого, кроме них четверых не было.

\- Роджер. Иди сюда. - Негромко позвал Джон, когда Брайан выбежал из комнаты.

Фредди уселся на стол, с интересом наблюдая за ними двумя. Его завораживало, как их мягкий и добрый, заботливый и внимательный Джон в мгновение ока перекидывется в уверенного и строгого незнакомца. Еще больше завораживало наблюдать за тем, как у Роджера от этого плавятся остатки мозгов. 

Роджер медленно вышел из-за своих барабанов и нерешительно направился к ним. Видно было, что он уже пожалел о том, как себя вел. Но понимал, что Джону на это наплевать. 

\- Руки на стол. - Приказал Джон.

Повернувшись к Фредди, Роджер наклонился вперед и оперся ладонями по сторонам от него. Фредди усмехнулся и приподнял его голову, подхватив пальцами за подбородок. 

\- Смотри на меня. - Прошептал Фредди ему в губы, мягко обводя кончиками пальцев контуры его лица. Роджер кивнул.

\- Фредди? Будешь считать? - Спросил Джон, вытаскивая из гитарного кофра спрятанный там короткий стек.

\- Почему не он? - Улыбнулся Фредди, запуская пальцы в волосы Роджеру и подергивая мягкие пряди.

\- Хочу, чтобы он молчал. - Джон подошел ближе и положил стек на стол так, чтобы Роджер его видел. - Сможешь? - Спросил он у Роджера, проводя горячей ладонью по его спине от загривка и до задницы.

Роджер опять кивнул и переступил с ноги на ногу. 

\- Хороший мальчик. - Джон расстегнул его ремень и джинсы, стягивая их вместе с бельем и позволяя им упасть на пол. - Почему же ты до этого так плохо себя вел?

\- Мне кажется, он пытался добиться нашего внимания, Джон. - Заметил Фредди, проводя ладонями по плечам Роджера. - Маленький жадный засранец.

\- Словно мы и так не заняты им почти все свободное время. - Добавил Джон. Он несильно замхнулся и звонко шлепнул Роджера по заднице. Тот дернулся, но промолчал.

Фредди увидел, как расширились его зрачки. 

\- Может быть, он хотел чего-то еще? - Предположил Фредди, наблюдая за тем, как Джон продолжает охаживать ладонью задницу Роджера, разогревая ее для основного веселья.

\- Думаешь? - Джон подмигнул Фредди.

\- Да. Думаю, он хотел привлечь внимание Брайна. - Сказал Фредди и хмыкнул, покачав головой, когда Роджер тихо охнул и опустил голову. - Нет уж, дорогуша, ты должен смотреть на меня.

Роджер поднял голову и Фредди увидел, что тот покраснел. 

\- Значит, я угадал? - Фредди провел большим пальцем по губам Роджера, сминая их, чувствуя, как парень слегка вздрагивает от каждого удара.

\- Как всегда. - Заметил Джон. Он остановился и откинул за спину волосы. - Как всегда, Фредди.

Фредди протянул руку и привлек к себе Джона, жадно целуя. Как он хотел бы сейчас оказаться дома с остальными. Там, где они могут позволить себе куда больше. Там, где они будут вместе. 

\- Сколько? - Выдохнул Джон, обрывая поцелуй и глядя на Фредди шалыми глазами.

\- Десять. - Раздался голос Брайана у него за спиной. Он стоял, приваливашись к двери, наблюдая за ними.

\- Десять? - Уточнил Джон, снова проводя ладонью по спине Роджера. Тот кивнул и снова переступил с ноги на ногу. До этого они ограничивались буквально парой ударов, но раз Брайан включился в их игру... Кроме того, Фредди и Джон остановятся раньше, чем он сам понял бы, что пора остановиться.

\- Считай. - Сказал Джон Фредди и пару раз махнул стеком, рассекая воздух и примериваясь.

Брайан подался вперед, затаив дыхание, наблюая за ними. 

\- Раз. - Тихо сказал Фредди, когда стек первый раз опустился на белую кожу Роджера.

\- Два. - Сказал Фредди, когда второй удар аккуратно лег рядом с первым и Роджер сжал ладони в кулаки. Он не отводил взгляда от лица Фредди, глубоко дыша через приоткрытые губы.

\- Три. - Сказал Фредди, и Роджер на мгновение зажмурился. - Тише, тише малыш... ты молодец. - Прошептал Фредди, оглаживая его ладонью по щеке и глядя на Джона.

С каждым ударом Брайан подходил все ближе. И когда Фредди сказал "десять", а Джон опустил руку, он увидел десять аккуратных розовых полос – по пять с каждой стороны. 

Роджер мелко дрожал, смаргивая слезы и кусая губы. Боль и возбуждение сплелись так близко, что он не мог самостоятельно выбраться из этого. 

\- Ох, Роджер... - Прошептал Брайан. Он протянул руку и дотронулся прохладными пальцами до припухлых полос на его коже. Обвел их, завороженно рассматривая. Роджер опустил голову, хватая губами воздух. Ощущений было чудовищно много и чудовищно мало одновременно.

\- Хороший мальчик. - Ласково сказал Джон и, отложив стек, начал мягко оглаживать его ладонями по спине, успокаивая.

\- Самый лучший. - Добавил Фредди. Он обхватил лицо Роджера, покрывая его мелкими легкими поцелуями.

\- Наш любимый мальчик. - Добавил Брайан. Он продолжал водить пальцами одной руки по припухшим следам стека, а второй рукой обхватил его возбужденный член, лаская в ровном ритме. Роджер почувствовал, что ни руки ни ноги его больше не держат. Ему хватило буквально пары движений руки Брайана и он кончил, пачкая и стол и брюки Фредди.

Джон только тихо фыркнул, наблюдая за тем, как Фредди пытается оттереть пятна салфетками. Брайан упал в кресло вместе с Роджером, укачивая его на руках, шепча на ухо всякие глупости, от которых Роджер улыбался и смешно морщил нос. Оба они выглядели расслабленными и счастливыми. 

\- Не знаю, как вы, а я думаю, что на сегодня репетиция закончена. - Джон отнес стек обратно в кофр и посмотрел на остальных. - Домой?

\- Домой. - Фредди протянул к нему руки и Джон шагнул вперед, наслаждаясь объятием. - Нам есть чем там заняться.


End file.
